opusdeorumfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Any player can cast spells in Opus Deorum. Overview *A player must learn spells, then make sure they are set up the way they want, before they can cast magic in battle. *The power of every spell is based on the player's intelligence. Equipping a mage weapon can increase spell power. Putting skill points into the combat skills Mind, Magic, and Staff will allow spell power to be more consistent. Spells See the List of spells. Different spells have different characteristics: *Target Type: Self, Teammates, Enemies, Anyone. *Targets: The maximum number of targets the spell can affect. Some multi-target spells feature loading. *Sustainable: Whether the spell effect can be extended over multiple rounds of battle. *Cast Limit: Spells with a cast limit can only be cast this amount of times during a fight. *Type of Spell Effect: Damage; Armour-defeating damage; Debuff; Damage plus debuff; Buff; Summon. Loading *Applies to multiple-target spells only. *Percentage of the spell's effect that will be done to the primary target. *The rest of the spell's effect will be split evenly between all the secondary targets. *Example: For a spell with 8 targets and with 65% loading: 65% of your spell's power will affect one target, and 35% of your spell's power will be split between the other seven targets. *If a multi-target spell has no loading, then all damage will be split evenly between all targets. Learning Spells *To learn new spells, just click the "Learn" button next to each spell you want to learn. *The maximum number of spells you can know at any time is your level / 2. *You can "Forget" any spell to make room for another one. There is no penalty for doing this, and you can do this as many times as you want. Spell Setup *Switch to "My Spellbook" mode near the top of the Magic page to view your spell setup. *The Reset button will give you the option of 1) making all your spells inactive, 2) clearing all your spell details, 3) forgetting all your spells. If you don't want to do these things, just keep hitting Cancel. *If you change any spell details, make sure to save your changes by hitting the Save button next to the spell, or the Save All button at the top of the page. Using Spells *To use a spell, first learn it so it shows up in your spellbook, then make sure it displays a grey "Active" button, not an orange "Inactive" button. Your active spells will be automatically used in your next battle. *To stop using a spell, you can either "Forget" it, or turn it "Inactive". Spellcast Sequence, Cast Order *These options are for when you are casting more than one spell in a single round. (If you are casting different spells in different rounds, ignore this and use the "Casting Rounds" boxes instead.) *If "Spellcast sequence" is set to Automatic, then spells will be cast in a random order each round. *You can make sure that your spells are cast in the order you want by setting "Spellcast sequence" to Manual and then entering a different number in the Cast Order box for each spell. For each round, the spell with the lowest Order number (first to last: 0, 1, 2, 3, 4...) will be cast first, then the spell with the next higher number, etc. Sustain *Sustainable spells can have their effects carried over from one round to another. *You must type a number greater than "0" in the Sustain box if you want your spell to be sustained. Otherwise it will stop working at the end of the first round. *Sustaining a spell costs hits each round, equal to the number of hits you used to originally cast the spell. If you don't have enough hits left in a round to sustain your spell, it will stop working. *Damage currently cannot be sustained. Mage Weapons *Equipping a mage weapon will add to the power of spells you cast. It will also increase the damage you do with physical hits. However, you cannot use fighting styles if you have a mage weapon equipped. *(...mention int limitation for int that isn't high enough? mention staff skill?) *Mage weapons are more expensive than normal weapons of the same material and quality. *To create your own mage weapon: 1) Your intelligence must be at least 51; 2) You must have at least three spells learned in your spellbook; 3) You must have a normal weapon (any kind) in your inventory (unequipped). Enchant the weapon at the bottom of the Equipment page. Your intelligence will be lowered by 50 and the weapon will become a mage weapon, with a 5% quality boost. *To destroy a mage weapon: A mage weapon can be disenchanted by the player that enchanted it. This will restore 45 intelligence to the player, but the physical part of the mage weapon will disappear completely. (Warning: the mage weapon must never have left the player's inventory or else they will not be able to disenchant it.) A player cannot break a mage weapon for materials, but a town armoury can. Mage Weapon or Normal Weapon? *If you cast magic all the time and never fight physically, you will want to use a mage weapon. *If you regularly fight physically and cast magic as well (for example, using Haste and Berserk spells), you need to decide which is more important to you: using a mage weapon to boost the power of your spells, or using normal weapons in order to be able to use fighting styles. *If you always fight physically, you're probably better off sticking with normal weapons so you can use fighting styles. However, you can use a mage weapon if you really want to. Category:Character